vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream of the Endless
Summary Dream was the original member of The Endless, or at least the first one to be seen in comics as one of The Endless, seeing as he is the character, the award-winning series The Sandman revolves around. Dream's personality is perhaps the hardest to describe, as perhaps the main plot of The Sandman was Dream shifting from being a cold and emotionless god to a being displaying very human-like emotions and characteristics. Also, what should be mentioned is in age of the Endless, it seems like all the choosing of their ages revolved around Dream as it is with his relationships towards all of his siblings that their maturity can really be seen. When he receives counsel it is usually from Death (his elder sister) who will insult him for his stupidity but than give him her wisdom or at times he goes to Destiny (his elder brother) who although isn't too helpful does yield some advice if necessary. Than there is Destruction (the next in line) who gives Dream advice but the advice is ill-received because Dream believes himself more wise than his brother. As for Desire and Despair, Dream seems to see himself as above them and their childish games and although once closest to Desire, for most of his later life he felt nothing but hatred for her. Finally, there is little Delirium, although he thinks her foolish, after spending some time with her near the end of his days he comes to be her big brother, and helps her out at times. However, Dream's most important relationships are those who tends to have with mortal women, Dream will often find himself falling in love with just about every female that comes his way and every time he eventually loses them, leading to strife in The Dreaming. Although originally when people wronged him, Dream's vengeance would be swift and cruel, such as locking a lover in Hell for millenia, or trapping an old man in an endless nightmare, he eventually grew out of such habits and actually became a much kinder Lord of the Dreaming up until the moment he took up his responsibilities and gave up his life to save The Dreaming. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 1-B Name: Dream of the Endless, Morpheus, The Sandman, Oneiroi, Kai'ckul, Lord L'Zoril, King of Dreams, Prince of Stories, Lord Shaper, King of All Night's Dreaming Origin: DC Comics / Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as a Male Age: As Old as the concept of Dreams Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Dreaming Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Fate Rewriting (Through The Dreaming) Attack Potency: Likely High Hyperverse level (All members of the Endless are embodiments of an infinitely layered creation, and have been described as Wave Functions.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely High Hyperversal Durability: Likely High Hyperverse level (Can only be killed by vastly powerful beings such as Death of the Endless or Lucifer Morningstar) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Likely High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Helm of Dreams, Sand of Sleep, Dreamstone Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery 1267.jpg|Dream rules over an infinite realm 21 (2).jpg|Traps Azazel 3 (1)ij.jpg|He is powerful enough to force his way into Hell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1